Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart
by ItalianGerman
Summary: AU. Italien, 2. Weltkrieg. Feliciano Vargas ist ein passionierter, wenn auch etwas ängstlicher italienischer Widerstandskämpfer. Sich in einen deutschen Kampfpiloten zu verlieben war das Letzte, das er erwartet hatte  Translation


**Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart  
>by George deValier<br>Ins Deutsche übersetzt von ItalianGerman  
>Pairing: LudwigFeliciano (Germany/Italy)  
>Summary: AU. Italien, 2. Weltkrieg. Feliciano Vargas ist ein passionierter, wenn auch etwas ängstlicher italienischer Widerstandskämpfer. Sich in einen deutschen Kampfpiloten zu verlieben war das Letzte, das er erwartet hatte … Und es wird seine nationale Loyalität und sein Herz bis an die Grenzen testen.<br>Dies ist eine Begleitstory zu George deValier's US/UK fic „We'll Meet Again". Man muss sie nicht gelesen haben, um die Ereignisse zu verstehen (wenn es auch um der eigenen Freude willen empfohlen wird **** [Anmerk. d.Übersetz.])**

**Desweiteren eine Anmerk. d. Übers.:**  
>Sprachliche Unterscheidung wird ein wenig schwierig. Man muss im Kopf behalten, dass sie ja meistens Englisch miteinander kommunizieren. Wenn etwas auf Deutsch gesagt wird, wird dies kursiv dargestellt. Später wird das evtl. etwas verwirrender, aber ich werde mein Bestes geben, es verständlich zu formatieren und darzustellen.<p>

Feliciano wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Konnte dieser brüllende Offizier denn nicht sehen, dass er offensichtlicherweise kein Deutsch sprach? Feliciano versuchte es erneut, wedelte noch heftiger mit seiner weißen Fahne. Er trug sie für solche Situationen immer mit sich, aber heute schien es nicht zu funktionieren.  
>„I don't understand you! <em>Kein Deutsch<em>! I really would like to answer you but I have no idea what you're saying! _Sprechen Sie Italienisch? English?_"  
>Das schien auch nichts zu bringen. Der Deutsche schrie bloß noch lauter. Feliciano erschauderte unter der verbalen Attacke und versuchte sich noch kleiner zu machen. Das war absolut unfair! Alles was er gewollt hatte, war auf den Dorfmarkt zu gehen und Mehl zu kaufen, und dann war er auf der Straße von diesem lauten, deutschen Soldaten aufgehalten worden, der unglaublich verärgert über irgendwas zu sein schien und nicht aufhörte ihn, in der ihm nicht vertrauten Sprache, anzubrüllen. Feliciano war es mittlerweile gewöhnt Deutsche im und um das Dorf herum zu sehen, aber nie zuvor musste er mit sowas wie dem hier fertig werden. Er war verängstigt.<br>„I'm sorry!", heulte Feliciano auf, als der Deutsche noch wütender wurde und seine Stimme zu einer ohrenbetäubenden Lautstärke anschwoll. „I don't know what you..." Felicianos Herz stoppte in seiner Brust, als der Deutsche eine Pistole aus seinem Holster zog. Die Straße und die umgebenden Felder schienen sich um ihn zu drehen. Doch der Soldat zielte nicht mit der Waffe auf ihn – stattdessen hob er sie über seinen Kopf und Feliciano sah den Griff der Waffe auf sich niedersausen. Er schloss die Augen und wartete auf den Aufschlag. Aber der kam nicht.  
>Die Stimme eines anderen Deutschen erreichte seine Ohren und Feliciano riskierte es, seine Augen zu öffnen und einen flüchtigen Blick nach oben zu erhaschen.<br>Dieser neue Deutsche war groß, breit gebaut, blond und sprach verärgert auf den Soldaten ein, dessen Arm er im festen Griff hielt. Er schien aus dem Nichts gekommen zu sein. Feliciano beobachtete mit großen Augen, wie der blonde Offizier ein paar weitere aufgebrachte Worte sprach, ehe er den Soldaten dann entließ. Dieser salutierte hastig und eilte davon. Feliciano klammerte sich an seine weiße Fahne, atmete tief ein und wartete angespannt darauf, was nun passieren würde. Der Offizier blickte auf ihn herab und begann auf Deutsch mit ihm zu sprechen, brach dann allerdings ab. Nach ein paar angespannten Augenblicken sagte er: „Ich nehme nicht an, dass du Englisch sprichst..?"  
>Feliciano atmete erleichtert aus. „Oh Gott sei Dank! Ja, ich spreche Englisch! Dieser Soldat, er hat nicht aufgehört mich anzubrüllen und ich wusste nicht, was er wollte und er war wirklich laut und wütend und angsteinflößend und ich bin dir so dankbar, dass du ihn davon abgehalten hast, mich zu schlagen, wirst du mich jetzt einsperren?"<br>Der Deutsche sah ein wenig benommen aus. „Gern geschehen. Nein, ich werde dich nicht unter Arrest stellen."  
>„Oh, gut!" Feliciano lächelte und der Offizier machte eine Pause, bevor er fortfuhr.<br>„Ich entschuldige mich für ihn. Er wollte deine Ausweispapiere sehen."  
>„Oh", sagte Feliciano, und begann in seiner hinteren Hosentasche zu kramen, um die Papiere hervorzuziehen, „Ich hab sie hier, ich.."<br>„Nein.." Der Deutsche hob beide Hände, Innenflächen nach außen. „Ist schon gut, wirklich. Bist du.. Bist du in Ordnung?"  
>Feliciano lächelte erneut. Das war der netteste deutsche Soldat, dem er bisher begegnet war, auch wenn er sehr streng aussah und nicht lächelte. „Ja, mir geht's gut. Danke."<br>Der Deutsche nickte flüchtig. „Nichts zu danken.", sagte er wieder. Feliciano wartete, doch der Deutsche fuhr nicht fort und sah bloß forschend auf ihn herab. Feliciano merkte wie er schneller zu atmen begann, als er zurückstarrte. Es war fast so, als blicke der Deutsche direkt durch ihn hindurch. Seine Augen waren die blausten, die Feliciano je gesehen hatte.  
>„Also..", sagte Feliciano letztendlich, und fühlte sich beinahe als würde er damit einen Bann brechen. „Kann ich jetzt weiter zum Markt? Ich soll Mehl kaufen und ich bin schon spät dran. Ich will nicht, dass mein Großvater sich Sorgen macht."<br>Der Deutsche blinzelte ein paar Mal und seine Augen rissen sich letztlich doch von Feliciano los. „Bitte." Er deutete ihm mit einer Geste an, vorbeizugehen.  
>„Danke netter, deutscher Soldat!" Feliciano rannte an ihm vorbei, folgte dem schmalen Feldweg Richtung Dorf. Nach ein paar Schritten, unsicher warum er es tat, drehte er sich um. Der Deutsche sah ihm nach, drehte sich jedoch hastig weg.<br>Feliciano beschloss, dass dies sein Glückstag sein musste. Nach dem Vorfall mit den deutschen Soldaten fand er einiges an Mehl auf dem Markt, plus Äpfel und sogar ein kleines bisschen Zucker, welcher nahezu unmöglich zu bekommen war, seit dem Beginn des Krieges. Feliciano lief gutgelaunt aus dem Dorf, winkte einigen Einwohnern zu, denen er begegnete und lief den schmutzigen Feldweg wieder zurück zu seinem kleinen Farmhaus.  
>Die späte Nachmittagssonne badete die Straßen, die Bäume und weiten, offenen Felder in ein warmes oranges Glühen und Feliciano summte fröhlich vor sich hin, während er seinen Korb mit Einkäufen schwang. Er liebte die Landschaft an Tagen wie diesen. Er konnte beinahe die ständige deutsche Präsenz im Dorf vergessen, fast das Geräusch explodierender Bomben überhören, das als Echo in den Bergen hallte, konnte den Blick beinahe unbehelligt über den Anblick des zerstörten und ausgebrannten Panzers am Wegrand schweifen lassen. Es war fast friedlich. Als er weiterging fragte sich Feliciano, was den deutschen Offizier von vorhin dazu bewogen hatte, ihn vor den Schlägen des anderen Soldaten zu bewahren. Feliciano hatte nicht viel mit den Deutschen zu tun, versuchte verzweifelt ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber sein Großvater und sein Bruder erzählten ihm immer, sie wären alle schrecklich und gemein und böse. Der Offizier hatte aber nicht im Entferntesten schrecklich oder böse gewirkt. Feliciano konnte nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, ob er ihn jemals wiedersehen würde. Aber er sollte sowas nicht denken. Er sollte sich nicht darum kümmern. Also warum um alles in der Welt tat er es doch..?<br>Feliciano bog auf den Weg ab, der zu seiner Haustür führte und wurde sofort von Gelächter und singenden Stimmen begrüßt. Er lächelte und lief ins Haus. Als er in den überfüllten Vorraum trat, wurde er von Gejubel in Empfang genommen. Lovino stand auf dem Tisch, spielte eine Gitarre und führte die Menge in einem stürmischen Revolutionslied. Feliciano lachte... Lovino musste inzwischen sehr betrunken sein. Der Raum war nicht groß und er erschien noch kleiner, mit all den feiernden Widerstandskämpfern in ihm. Sein Großvater Roma durchquerte den Raum und nahm Feliciano den Korb ab, ehe er ihn durch eine Flasche Wein ersetzte und ihn in eine Umarmung zog. „Willkommen zuhause, Feliciano! Oh, du hast Äpfel bekommen, und sogar Zucker! Guter Junge!"  
>„Opa, was ist los?", fragte Feliciano, und wunderte sich darüber, was die Menge wohl heute Abend zu feiern hatte.<br>„Heute ist ein guter Tag für das freie Italien!"  
>Feliciano wusste, was das bedeutete. Er hatte es bis jetzt oft genug gehört. „Was war heute der Preis?"<br>„Eine Ladung Munition, aus den Bergen kommend." Roma wandte sich um und brüllte in die Menge: „Das ist eine Ladung Kugeln, die die Deutschen nicht abfeuern werden!"  
>Der Raum brach erneut in Gejubel aus. Feliciano applaudierte mit ihnen, aber dieses Mal war er nicht mit ganzem Herzen bei der Sache. „Waren viele von euch dort? Sind alle in Ordnung?"<br>„Die Verluste lagen heute alle bei den Deutschen." Roma griff nach Felicianos Hand und erhob sie zusammen mit der Weinflasche zu einem Salut. Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck, ehe er Felicianos Hand schließlich losließ. „Drei Fahrer, sieben Wachen. Dein alter Großvater hat drei von denen einhändig ausgeschaltet!"  
>„Gut gemacht, Opa!" Felicino nippte am Wein und versuchte trotz des lauten Gesangs und dem Gerede und Gejuble der Revolutionäre zu denken. Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht. Opa sagte immer, die einzigen guten deutschen Soldaten, seien tote deutsche Soldaten. Aber Feliciano musste plötzlich daran denken, dass diese getöteten Soldaten vielleicht genau wie der Deutsche gewesen sein könnten, den er heute auf dem Weg getroffen hatte. Es war seltsam... Großvater hatte ihm ziemlich oft von Soldaten erzählt, die er getötet hatte und Feliciano hatte niemals einen zweiten Gedanken daran verschwendet. Aber jetzt hatten die bösen Deutschen, die er beigebracht bekommen hatte zu hassen, ein Gesicht.<br>„Also trink, Feli, und feiere einen weiteren Sieg für La Resistenza!"  
>Die lauten und aufgeregten Widerstands-Mitglieder jubelten erneut. Feliciano kannte jeden von ihnen... Dörfler und Bauern, die gegen die deutsche Militärpräsenz in Italien waren und sich zusammengeschlossen hatten, um gegen sie zu kämpfen und ihre Operationen zu sabotieren. Sie trafen sich oft in der Vargas Farm oder einer kleinen Kneipe im Dorf, normalerweise um eine Mission zu planen oder eine erfolgreich beendete zu feiern. Sie waren La Resistenza.. die italienische Widerstandsbewegung... Und sie waren derzeit unter den meist gesuchtesten Leuten Italiens.<br>Deutsche Nachschübe stoppen, Autos und Panzer bombardieren, wichtige taktische Information sammeln; La Resistenza arbeitete pausenlos daran, die Mühen des deutschen Millitärs in Italien zu behindern. Und wenn sie feierten, taten sie dies mit der selben Leidenschaft und Sorgfalt.  
>Lovino beendete den Refrain des Liedes, sprang vom Tisch und warf einen Arm um Felicianos Schulter. „Hey, Feli!" Feliciano hatte Recht gehabt... Lovino hatte bereits zu viel Wein getrunken. Er war immer nur dann so gut drauf und aufgeschlossen, nachdem er ein paar Drinks gehabt und es einen entscheidenen Sieg gegeben hatte.<br>„Du warst in die heutige Operation nicht mit einbezogen, oder?", fragte Feliciano plötzlich besorgt. Es war schlimm genug, dass Großvater stets auszog und sich in solche Gefahr brachte. Er wollte sich nicht auch noch um seinen Bruder Sorgen machen müssen.  
>Lovino verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn's nur so wäre." Lovino wandte sich an Roma. „Wann lässt du mich endlich mit auf eine richtige Mission, Opa? Ich hab genug davon, nur Bomben in Autos zu platzieren. Ich will ein bisschen mehr Action sehen!" Roma lachte nur und schlang seinen freien Arm um Lovino.<br>„Du weißt, ich sehe meine geliebten Enkelsöhne nicht gerne in Gefahr.", sagte Roma und drückte beide, Feliciano und Lovino, eng an sich.  
>Feliciano lachte. Großvater musste sich um ihn keine Sorgen machen. Er war der Erste der zugab, immer so weit wie möglich zu jeder Zeit von jeglicher Gefahr entfernt zu bleiben. Er trug trotzdem zur Bewegung bei... meistens indem er an Informationen gelangte, darüber was die hiesigen Dorfbewohner so über die Truppenbewegungen der Deutschen in der Gegend sagen konnten.<br>Feliciano war dankbar, dass sein Großvater Roma ihn in Sicherheit zu behalten versuchte, aber gleichzeitig war er sich klar, dass er manchmal immer noch wie ein kleines Kind behandelt wurde. Lovino andererseits war bemüht darum raus und so weit ins Zentrum des Geschehen zu kommen wie möglich, selbst wenn Großvater nicht müde wurde ihm zu erklären, dass die Absicht der Resistenz war, so wenig wie möglich gesehen zu werden und Mann-gegen-Mann-Konflikte selten waren.  
>„Nächstes Mal, Lovino, ich versprech's!", sagte Roma, lächelte heiter und wuschelte durch Lovinos Haar. „Das sagst du immer.." grummelte Lovino und scheuchte Romas Hand fort.<br>Roma lachte nur und nahm die Gitarre aus Lovinos Händen. „Kopf hoch, Lovi. Feiere und sing mit uns!" Roma zupfte an den Saiten herum, wandte sich um und verbeugte sich vor dem Raum, und begann dann eine sofort wiedererkennbare Melodie zu spielen. Die Meute brach in anerkennendes Gejubel aus. Und dann platze er mit einem Lied heraus, das mittlerweile jeden von ihnen geläufig war.  
>*"Una mattina mi son svegliato,<br>O bella, ciao! Bella, ciao! Bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!  
>Una mattina mi son svegliato,<br>e ho trovato l'invasor."  
>Die Widerstandskämpfer stimmten ein. Lovino, trunken von Wein und Hochgefühl, schien sofort seinen Ärger zu vergessen und begann mit einem der Mädchen aus dem Dorf zu tanzen. Feliciano konnte nichts dagegen tun, mitgerissen zu werden. Er trank Wein aus der Flasche und fiel in den Gesang der anderen mit ein. Er grüßte verschiedene Leute ausgelassen, wenn sie herüber kamen, um mit ihm zu reden. Er lachte und feierte und hörte sich Geschichten von Siegen an, und drängte dann zusammen mit allen anderen Großvater lautstark, das selbe Lied noch einmal zu spielen. Er tanzte und jubelte und sang das Lied wieder und wieder, bis zur letzte Strophe, die jeder so laut sang, dass er sich sicher war, dass man sie sogar noch im Dorf hören würde.<br>**"È questo il fiore del partigiano,  
>o bella, ciao! Bella, ciao! Bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!<br>È questo il fiore del partigiano,  
>morto per la libertà!"<br>In dieser Nacht, erschöpft, voll und glücklich, versuchte Feliciano Schlaf zu finden, trotz Lovinos Schnarchen aus dem Bett nebenan. Er hatte den Abend essend, trinkend, und Lieder über italienische Freiheit mit der örtlichen Resistance singend verbracht. Aber als er die Augen schloss und zufrieden in den Schlaf hinüberglitt, war das letzte Bild das durch seine Gedanken driftete, das eines blonden, blauäugigen deutschen Offiziers, der im Sonnenlicht stand und auf ihn hinab blickte.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Der Text stammt aus dem italienischen Partisanensong „Bella Ciao" aus dem WW2 .  
>Auf Youtube zu finden.<p>

* Eines Morgens erwachend  
>Oh bella, ciao! Bella, ciao! Bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!<br>Eines Morgens erwachend  
>fand ich den EindringlingAngreifer  
>** Dies ist die Blume der Partisanen<br>Oh bella, ciao! Bella, ciao! Bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!  
>Dies ist die Blume der Partisanen<br>die für die Freiheit starb

ItalianGerman:  
>*sich höflich vor den Lesern verbeugt*<br>Ich hoffe, ich konnte ängstlichen Lesern hiermit einen Anreiz liefern, sich doch mal an eine englisch-sprachige FF zu wagen – glaubt mir, lest das Original auf ! Das ist es wert – ich werde zwar (mal sehen wie weit ich komme, haha) die ganze FF übersetzen, aber das ist armselig im Gegesatz zu George deValier's Werk.  
>George, you're the God of FanFictions ;) and I love you for loving the same pairings I love... XD<p> 


End file.
